sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ridge Bond
Ridgely McClure "Ridge" Bond (July 12, 1922 – May 6, 1997) was an American actor, singer and businessman, who is best known for playing the role of Curly in the musical Oklahoma! on Broadway and on tour. He retired from acting when the musical closed in 1954, and entered the insurance business. Life and career Bond was born in McAlester, Oklahoma. He attended the University of Tulsa, where he played a leading role in the play Green Grow the Lilacs, which was later adapted as Oklahoma!."Tributes: Ridge Bond", Oklahoma Today, p. 76 He served in the U.S. Navy in World War II. After his discharge, he joined the Broadway cast of Oklahoma! in 1946, soon taking over as Curly for Howard Keel,"Oklahoma Memories: Official State Song", Oklahoma Historical Society, March 24, 2012, accessed July 31, 2014 and, according to Deseret News, he played the role of Curly for the longest period of any actor during the original Broadway production."Ex-''Oklahoma'' Actor Readies for Song's 50th", Deseret News, March 30, 1993. He then toured with the show and played the role in the 1951 and 1953 Broadway revivals. He reportedly performed this role 2,600 times during his career. He was also the only Oklahoma native to play the role."Ridge Bond, Oklahoman", Tulsa World, May 9, 1997 In 1953, Bond was instrumental in assisting Oklahoma state representative (and later Governor) George Nigh to promote the show's title song in becoming the Oklahoma state song.Burke, Bob. "How Oklahoma Got the Best State Song", Oklahoma magazine, Oklahoma Heritage Association, December 2013, p. 36 After Oklahoma! closed in 1954, Bond retired from acting and joined American Family Life Insurance Co. as a district coordinator in its Tulsa office. He continued in the insurance business. Honors In 1991, Bond was the recipient of the Lynn Riggs Award, presented by Rogers State University. In 1993, the Oklahoma Heritage Association named Bond an Ambassador of Goodwill. Bond's likeness, in character as Curly (along with Laurie), was featured on the U.S. postage stamp commemorating the 50th anniversary of Oklahoma! Also in 1993, Bond was inducted into the Oklahoma Hall of Fame."Musical Actor to Be Honored With Hall of Fame Award", Oklahoman, November 7, 1993 Family life Bond married restoration artist Maxine Vincent (1921–2008) on September 25, 1943.Photo of Bond's grave They were married for 54 years, and had two children, musician and sound engineer Geoffrey Bond and Pamela Bond-Simmons."Maxine Vincent Bond Obituary", Obitsforlife.com, accessed July 31, 2014 He died in Tulsa, Oklahoma, in 1997, aged 74. He and his wife are buried at Woodlawn Cemetery in Claremore, Oklahoma. Notes References External links * *The Ridge Bond Archive Home Page *Photo of Bond as Curley, with Patricia Northrop as Laurey *1947 Photo of Patricia Northrop and Ridge Bond from 1947 "national company" *Photo of Bond's grave Category:1922 births Category:1997 deaths Category:People from McAlester, Oklahoma Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:Businesspeople from Tulsa, Oklahoma